Composition chimique
by Arxa
Summary: Tout commence par Hermione qui achète du lubrifiant.


**Il y a des moments où j'écris des trucs un peu fous.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Composition chimique**

 **.**

Lorsqu'Hermione était enfant, sa mère avait l'habitude de lui lire des histoires de conte de fée.

Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une silhouette assise sur le rebord de son petit lit, un livre peu épais à la main –dont la couverture cartonnée représentait l'image d'un château au mille tours, desquelles à leur sommet trônaient fièrement des drapeaux à l'effigie du Royaume. Sa couette épaisse remontée jusqu'au menton, ses yeux brillaient, émerveillés en entendant la voix douce lui raconter la belle romance du prince charmant et de la princesse perdue. Les mots rêveurs virevoltaient dans sa chambre rose pâle, alimentant son admiration pour l'amour parfait entre deux êtres qui l'étaient tout autant. Couronne, robe, roi, cheval, mariage. C'était un mélange lyrique qui créait un monde lointain, magique et surtout irréel.

Hermione grimaça amèrement en pensant à son innocence passée. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer sa mère, bien qu'elle eût voulu la corrompre dès son plus jeune âge à coup féroce de noble chevalier et princesse en détresse. Elle ne faisait que son devoir maternel envers sa fillette pure, en quête d'un amour digne de Rose et Jack, si l'on négligeait évidemment la tragédie finale. Ce qu'elle reprochait néanmoins à sa chère et tendre maman fut peut-être sa persistance à penser au prince charmant que rencontrera fatalement sa fille. Sa fille maintenant très adulte, également très capable de connaître la réalité de la vie, dans laquelle un prince charment n'existe pas. _Eh bien_ , selon sa propre définition, même si ses critères de perfection masculine n'étaient pas encore décidés avec exactitude.

Elle pouvait seulement affirmer qu'il ne devait pas être roux, ni tâché de rousseur. Ni stupide. Ni rougir stupidement.

Vraiment, il devait être _tout,_ sauf Ronald Weasley, à qui était décerné le double lauréat de pire déception de son existence et pire expérience sexuelle, bien que ce prix puisse être dédié à sa prochaine rencontre. Puisque la probabilité qu'elle tombe sur un énième type encore plus stupide était assurée. Puisque la probabilité qu'elle tombe sur un énième type encore plus nul au lit était _largement_ assurée.

C'est pourquoi, pour le respect de sa vie future en tant qu'être sexuel, dont les impératifs biologiques exécutaient un orgasme royal -ou du moins un orgasme tout court-, Hermione se retrouvait au _Sainsbury's_ , un supermarché londonien niché entre un coiffeur mixte et un restaurant chinois. Accroupie et les cuisses en feu, Hermione scrutait minutieusement chaque produit qui se profilait sur le rayon étiqueté 'Hygiène beauté-dentaire & Parapharmacie', à la recherche du Saint Graal luxurieux. Son regard passa des pansements résistants à l'eau aux capotes saveur banane, pour ensuite se poser sur l'objet de sa convoitise, longuement désiré et enfin trouvé.

Le _lubrifiant._

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux bruns vacillèrent avec hésitation entre les deux choix qui lui étaient proposés : l'un donnait un orgasme plus intense, l'autre décuplait les sens. Elle regarda alternativement les deux petites bouteilles colorées, ne sachant quelle différence pouvait-il y avoir entre elles, à part qu'elles mèneraient à un seul et même but : la jouissance. Lassée par les minutes qui passaient, Hermione finit par attraper l'une d'elles au hasard en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« _Le gel Duron Orgasm'Intense est spécialement conçu pour des orgasmes plus intenses ! […] effet chaud, froid ou frissonnant […] intensifier le plaisir féminin […]_ »

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être sceptique après avoir lu en diagonale l'étiquette violette collée à l'arrière de la bouteille.

« Croyez-moi, ce lubrifiant est une belle arnaque. » intervint une voix masculine derrière son dos.

Hermione sursauta avec une main sur le cœur, puis se retourna brusquement. « Je vous demande pardon ? » articula-t-elle en reculant instinctivement d'un pas, décontenancée par leur proximité imprévue.

Ses yeux argentés brillèrent d'amusement, un lent sourire se construisant sur ses lèvres pâles. « Ce lubrifiant a une odeur de merde. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Peut-être parce que vous l'aviez utilisé après sa date de péremption … d'où l'odeur fétide. » retourna Hermione qui croisa ses bras sur la défensive, fronçant les sourcils quand son regard dériva vers ses seins. Son décolleté ne dépassait même pas ses clavicules. _Pervers._ « Vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires. » rajouta-t-elle pour maintenant la face.

« Et pourquoi je voudrais ignorer une si belle femme ? »

« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? Ou, est-ce simplement votre façon non subtile de me draguer ? »

« Je suppose qu'il y a un peu des deux. » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton taquin.

« Me voilà rassurée. » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Ils atterrirent sur la boîte de serviettes hygiéniques rangée dans le sac plastique de l'inconnu. « Votre petite amie ne doit pas être contente, vous savez, que vous draguiez une autre femme en adoptant la tactique du _jerk_. Elle pourrait se sentir trahie. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Hermione partit rejoindre la seule caisse ouverte qui se situait au bout de l'allée. Elle s'ajouta à la fin de la longue file, ses deux achats dans chaque main, alors qu'elle soupirait en symphonie avec les autres clients en voyant une dame en rose bonbon entasser des paquets de croquettes pour chat, pâtés pour chat et lait pour chat sur le tapis roulant. Elle pouvait bien attendre une quinzaine de minutes.

« Alors vous prenez ce lubrifiant, finalement ? » lui murmura dans son oreille l'étranger de tout à l'heure. « Et ce, malgré mes précieux conseils ? »

Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde, exaspérée, s'empêchant de frissonner quand son souffle frôla le dos de sa nuque.

« Vous ne m'avez donné aucun conseil. »

« Mmh … Je n'ai pas bien fait mes devoirs, alors. » fredonna-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter qu'il pouvait simplement se taire et la laisser tranquille. « Avez-vous déjà senti l'odeur du silicone brûlée ? »

Elle se demandera plus tard pourquoi elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à cette question stupide. « … non ? »

« Si vous ouvrez ce tube, vous serez. Les supermarchés ont toujours vendu des produits sexuels de faible qualité. »

« Je prendrai ça en compte la prochaine fois. » acquiesça-t-elle en levant les yeux. « Et vous allez aussi me renseigner sur la texture et le goût ? »

« C'est gluant et ça goûte le plastique. Très désagréable si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Je ne le voulais pas. C'était ironique. »

La femme dodue continua d'empiler les paquets de litière sans une once de pitié envers la pauvre caissière qui s'efforçait de scanner les articles le plus rapidement possible. Un _bip_ strident plutôt alarmant provint de la caisse enregistreuse, l'hôtesse de caisse sembla au bord des larmes, quelques protestations éclatèrent. Hermione soupira. Tout _ça_ pour un foutu lubrifiant.

« Vous venez de faire mal à mon petit coeur. » dit-il alors dramatiquement, bien que l'ennuie qui suinta de sa voix gâcha l'effet.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux devait l'exaspérer autant qu'elle.

« Si vous continuez comme ça, je ferai en sorte de vous faire mal _partout_. » répliqua-t-elle avec un brin sadique.

Hermione l'entendit ricaner. « C'était seulement un conseil pour vous et … votre petit ami. A part si vous êtes de l'autre côté, bien sûr. » fit-il d'un ton suggestif. « Bien que cela serait une grosse déception pour la gente masculine. »

Elle allait répondre qu'elle était célibataire, qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne, et quand bien même si elle l'était, les hommes s'en remettront facilement -puis terminer en beauté avec un gracieux « mêlez-vous de votre vie ». Cependant, le destin frappa avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux gras engueula fortement la cinquantenaire qui bloquait la caisse, lui faisant ravaler ses mots dans sa gorge. Les yeux ronds, Hermione fixa la scène ridiculement comique et secoua la tête, désespérée, commençant à déplacer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre à la sensation d'un fourmillement dans ses membres.

C'était sa limite à ne pas franchir. La douleur à ne pas ressentir. Un point de non-retour.

Se retournant brusquement avec un soupire, Hermione fixa l'inconnu. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé, et Hermione jura à ce moment qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de son visage injustement magnifique. Il était tout en angle et lignes dures, des traits ciselés et manifestement virils. Elle pensa brièvement à sa montagne de boucles, puis zieuta la chevelure platine et lisse, libre de tous nœuds compliqués. Ses yeux bruns se baissèrent ensuite sur sa chemise blanche déboutonnée au col et rentrée dans un pantalon noir qu'elle imaginait fait sur-mesure, puis atterrirent sur des derbies noirs en cuir ciré.

Ses chaussures devaient valoir son loyer mensuel.

C'était injuste.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

Ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, le blond croisa ses bras sur son torse -son sac plastique pendant mollement le long de ses côtes- alors qu'un flash argenté attira l'attention d'Hermione. Etait-ce … une montre Philipe Patek ? Autrefois, son père était un grand passionné de montres de luxe, collectionnant seulement celles qu'il trouvait à réparer dans les brocantes ; les yeux fous de bonheur alors qu'il bidouillait leur cadavre métallique. Hermione se rappela avec nostalgie lorsqu'il lui apprenait leurs mécanismes minutieux, lui dessinant quelques schémas rapides de leur rouage afin qu'elle en comprenne le fonctionnement.

Mais _vraiment_ , une Philipe Patek ? Son père avait cherché désespérément cette montre sans jamais la trouver. Il avait cherché, cherché, cherché dans les boîtes en ferraille des marchés au puce avec hystérie. Jamais il n'en croisa une de sa vie. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était possédée que par des gens qui étaient pour la plupart du temps millionnaires. Ou milliardaires.

Alors pourquoi un homme aussi riche, qui possédait une Philip Patek, se retrouvait dans un supermarché miteux ? N'avait-il pas normalement des domestiques pour faire ses courses ?

L'inconnu se racla la gorge avec une lueur espiègle dans son regard, lui rappelant sa présence et lui faisant savoir qu'il était conscient de son examen pointu. Il portait un sourire fier. _Bon sang._ Hermione secoua la tête, mortifiée de honte et les joues rouges, et se concentra sur les achats qu'elle tenait dans ses propres mains. Fixa les avant-bras du blond. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione lui flanqua ses courses avec un sourire mauvais, savourant l'expression confuse qui se dévoila sur son visage pâle.

Après tout, du pauvre chocolat-menthe glacé et un gel lubrifiant apparemment très merdique ne valaient pas son temps.

Elle avait autre chose à faire.

« Vous me faîtes cadeau de votre lubrifiant et … » Il fixa le pot de Ben & Jerry's qu'il tenait désormais avec impuissance. « Votre réconfort ? »

« Un cadeau empoisonné. » rectifia-t-elle, les joues encore en feu. « La glace fait grossir et ce lubrifiant a une odeur de merde, non ? »

Il hocha la tête. « En effet. Mon devoir est maintenant de les remettre à la poubelle. » dit-il solennellement en empoignant les objets avec plus de fermeté.

« Pour sauver l'humanité de son poison ? »

« Exactement. »

« Quelle quête héroïque. »

Elle roula des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule en entendant un cri, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Catwoman et OilyHair entretenaient maintenant un combat féroce d'insultes et de gestes grossiers, pendant que la caissière tapait frénétiquement sur les touches du téléphone fixe pour appeler la sécurité.

Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait pu attendre bien plus qu'une quinzaine de minute.

Mais une éternité.

Se détournant des deux fauteurs de trouble, Hermione allait commenter la scène ridicule au blond lorsqu'elle ne trouva qu'un espace vide et une marre de visages impatients.

Il n'était plus là.

Il s'était volatilisé.

Elle le chercha un instant parmi la foule, tout en ignorant sa conscience qui la traitait de fille stupide. Finalement, après quelques minutes interminables à supporter les cris de colère et l'odeur de sueur, une Hermione vaincue sortit du magasin et partit rejoindre sous le soleil tapant sa voiture garée à l'autre bout du parking, sentant un étrange pincement au cœur.

.

Au moment où Hermione s'installa au volant, Drago Malefoy planqua le lubrifiant –et la glace- dans son sac avec un sourire triomphant, puis adressa un signe à Dolores Ombrage connue comme la femme au chat et à Severus Rogue, aka l'homme à la chevelure huileuse.

Au moment où Hermione enfonça la pédale de l'embrayage, le regard des clients devint complètement perdu quand la dispute cessa brutalement et que les deux acteurs improvisés sortirent du magasin tranquillement, discutant entre eux à voix basse et surtout _pacifiquement._

Derrière eux, la nourriture pour chat et le shampoing abandonnés envahissaient la surface du tapis roulant.

.

* * *

 **Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, le même jour. Cette histoire comportera seulement deux chapitres.**

 **Il y a en effet un lien entre le titre, l'image, et le texte. Eh oui, n'en doutez pas. :)**

 **Review = ma reconnaissance éternelle ?**


End file.
